Dangerous love
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: She wants her but can never have her because she as him, so close yet so far, but when she finds her unconscious in the park she knows at once something is wrong. A new chance along with a new bloom of love and danger. AmiSet


Dangerous Love

**By**: Blacktiger550

**Disclaimer**: not mine and unfortunately never will be, no Ami, Michiru, Setsuna and the others will never ever be mine sigh

**Summary**: She wants her but can never have her because she as him, so close yet so far, but when she finds her unconscious in the park she knows at once something is wrong. A new chance along with a new bloom of love and danger. Ami/Set

She placed the wet clothe on the younger women's forehead and sighed. She stroked the younger women's cheek and looked away.

'Oh Ami'

_She walked around in the park enjoying the spring breeze toy with her hair; spring was a time of new hopes and new love. Everywhere she went two couples were hand in hand, kissing or cuddling. _

_Seeing this always made her happy yet hollow. She remembered her princess's words 'Follow your heart and you dreams'._

_She wanted to but she couldn't because the one thing, the one person who could fulfill her dreams was in University half way across the world. And did she miss her? Yes…then why was she still here in Tokyo? Because she had no idea where and what University she was in. Why? Because of that son of a bitch Kouji who took her away. _

_Ok so he wasn't that bad, he was kind, loving, beautiful, smart, and always gentle to her._

_So why was she so hostile towards him? Because of him she had left before Setsuna could even begin to express her feelings. _

_For years she had been the time guardian, for years she had been lonely because all her friends and family had been killed by Beryl. Then she met them again and everything turned for the better. _

_She remembered her clearly, her cool demeanor and steady, steadfast devotion to her beliefs, her ideals, her friends, her family, it was a beautiful thing to see but the way she used these gifts, these traits to become the woman she had decided to be touched Setsuna like nothing else in her lifetime had._

_But then he came and she began to love him, who could not? He was Mr. Perfect._

_So Setsuna cut herself off from her only love, she began to turn her back and never talk to her. She couldn't. It shredded her heart at what she was doing because she could feel the pain that the younger woman was feeling whenever she would ignore her._

_Michiru and Haruka knew why she was doing what she was so they told her countless times to snap out of it and be happy for her but they could also see the pain evident on her face every day._

_After Galaxia everyone went their own way, Rei took over the shrine, Mako went to France to fulfill her dream as a master chef, Mina was now a star or at least almost there, Usagi and Mamoru were in New York working on their grades and future, Chibi-Usa was in the future, Hotaru was in school, Michiru and Haruka were at the moment at the Outers home but toured often and continued on their dreams and musical careers._

_And she? She was a doctor working hours here and there and making a living and taking care of Hotaru. She wasn't anything big like most of her other friends and she didn't have love._

_Walking to her secret spot Setsuna sighed, this spot brought back memories of all the times she and Ami hanged out and had fun. They understood each other, shared the same interests and trusted each other beyond friends. She even thought they had something else their too but it seems like it was all in her imagination._

_She wanted to go to her, ask Michiru and Haruka to tell her where she was, what school, her address, or even her telephone number or e-mail but she couldn't bring herself to do so._

_Walking slowly she turned the corner of the hill and climbed over a river bank. 'Their' secret spot was remote and secret, no one knew of it, not even the other senshi. It was nearly impossible to get to unless you knew the special step here and the ledge up there. It looked over the city and was the perfect place for a picnic or star gazing or going there to think. It was high over the city and had a waterfall near it with an abandoned shrine not to far away. She remembered the times when she and Ami would sleep overnight there and chat._

_Remembering always brought tears to her face; quickly she wiped them and looked up. As she neared she could see a figure on the ground and she quickly ran towards it curious and worried. What shocked her more was the blue hair?_

_"Ami" she said beyond a whisper._

_Checking her over she found that she had collapsed from emotional pain, there were a few injuries here and there but they seemed quite old, a few days…a week?_

_Picking her up she didn't bother to climb down but instead teleported straight to the Outers home. Placing her gently on her bed she got out bandages and began to work on the younger women. She finished quickly on her two distinct injuries which seemed to be healing quite quickly and checked her over for other injuries. _

_As she checked her over she couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Shaking her head she sighed._

That had been two days ago, since then she had staid by her side almost the whole time. She wanted know where Kouji was, she had asked Michiru and Haruka about Ami's telephone and she had called their home, or what had been their home. The new owner knew nothing of the people who had lived in her house just three weeks ago.

Something was up and all the Outers knew it, they wouldn't act yet until they knew more.

Gently taking the Ami's hand within her own she smiled sadly, right here was the one thing she wanted the most in her entire life, 'so close yet so far' she mused as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
